Preston Grey
Name: Preston Grey Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: Grade 10 School: Bathurst High Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena’s Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Drinking, partying Appearance: Nothing in particular really stands out about Preston, though he has an uncanny resemblance to California's Boardwalk population. Standing at medium height, around 5'9", Preston is very lanky. His sandy brown hair is long enough that the back comes down to the bottom of his neck, and is cut in a bowl shape. His eyes are green in color and are often somewhat bloodshot, be it from lack of sleep or something else, one can only guess. Preston's eyes are small and beady, and they appear to be sunk back in his head just from the size of them. In contrast, his nose sticks out somewhat. Preston is a very laid-back and easygoing individual, and it shows in his appearance, right down to the way he dresses. Preston's favorite outfit consists of a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans that had virtually been torn to shreads, and some tennis shoes that looked more than a little broken in. Biography: Easygoing in every sense of the word, Preston seems as though he does not have a care in the world, and not surprisingly, he doesn't. Preston seems to be in an eternal state of mellow happiness, and it is because of this that many of his classmates claim he is a stoner... which is probably true, if the truth were told about it. Either way, Preston is a very happy fellow with a light-hearted disposition and a carefree attitude. Preston is quite outgoing, and he is quite the partier to boot. School, on the other hand, Preston seems to care little about. Born and raised in the great state of New Jersey, Preston does not come from a particularly interesting home or have a particularly interesting past. His father owns a pizza joint, his mother is a nurse, and his older sister Natasha is a waitress at the local Hooters. Preston spends his days making pizzas at his father's business as a means of financial income. Other than that, Preston does not seem to do much. He lounges around most of the time, be it at school, at work, or at home. However, Preston is quite the partier, and many a rumor has gone around about his wild and crazy antics. Always having been quite the show-off, his lastest caper, which the rumor is still floating around school about, happened at a fellow classmate's recent party. Rumor has it that Preston got trashed, stripped down completely, and proceeded to chase one of his friends around the neighborhood while naked. Preston fully admits to the rumor, and always seems to do so with a crazy grin on his face. Just another guy, Preston loves life and enjoys every minute of it, almost to an ungodly extent. Being a leisurely kind of guy, Preston tends to be an "all play and no work" kind of person. In addition to his wild and crazy parties, Preston does have a passion. This may not come as much of a surprise to anyone, but Preston is an avid surfer. He learned how only a few months ago, and he still is not very good at it, but he practices whenever he gets the chance, and he loves it. Advantages: Being as laid back as he is, Preston should not (or at least, that's what he would like to think) have many enemies, which is always a plus. Also, if his mellow attitude often enables him to work his way out of tight spots without panicking or making other people too edgy. Disadvantages: Preston has a tendency to take things too lightly, and this has gotten him in trouble many times in the past. He often fails to realize the seriousness of certain matters. Number: Male Student no. 25 --- Designated Weapon: Double Axe Conclusions: Let's hope that this so called "party animal" enjoys rather liberal party games (i.e. SOTF), because if he doesn't I'm expecting a quick shot to the head. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Preston was adopted by Mitsuko2 and was portrayed by her throughout the course of the game. Evaluations Handled by: '''Megami, Mitsuko2 '''Kills: None Killed by: Paris Persphone Collected Weapons: Double Axe (to Melanie DeSilva), Squirt Gun (from Melanie DeSilva, to Paris Persphone) Allies: Melanie DeSilva, Anna Dibenidetti Enemies: Paris Persphone Mid-game Evaluation: Preston began his game down by the river, where his immediate reaction was to head away from the overly open area. His journey inevitably took him to the park, where he ran into fellow contestant Melanie DeSilva. Melanie, startled by the new presence, pointed her designated squirt gun toward him, hoping that Preston would fall for her deception and think it was real. Preston wasn't intimidated by Melanie's reaction to him. In fact, the sight of her covered in blood made him feel even more sorry for her, and he was just looking for a friend. As a sign of good will, Preston tossed his designated weapon -- a double axe -- a few feet away from him, leaving him totally vulnerable. Preston tried to convince Melanie that he wasn't playing, which sent the spooked girl into a fit of screams and sobbing over the agonizing delimma she faced about the game. Preston used the opportunity to "disarm" her and attempted to comfort her. It seemed to be working... At least, until they showed up. It was Debrah Dollop who first called out to Preston, but he'd never know that. Instead, Paris Persphone, along with his hostage, Anna Dibenidetti, caught his attention first. Preston sent Melanie after the lone girl -- she seemed the lesser of two evils -- and took Paris and Anna for himself. Taking Mel's toy gun, Preston approached the two with the intentions of interrogating them. Almost before he could even act, Paris began making threats on Anna's life. He demanded Preston's gun in exchange for Anna. Of course, Preston was more than happy to oblige, chunking the toy water gun at him and directing Anna toward Mel and Deliah. Now, there was only one thing left to do... Preston reared back and sent a punch flying toward Paris's face. Paris dodged, then proceeded to point the squirt gun at Preston and gloat over his imminent victory. Preston could only chuckle in response to Paris's taunts and charge at him full speed in an attempt to clothesline him. Paris fired, only to discover that he'd been tricked into taking a child's toy in exchange for his hostage. Shock soon turned into rage, however, and Paris charged angrily at Preston with his knife. Instead of stabbing him head on as it seemed would happen, Paris rolled, stabbing Preston in the genitals and effectively stopping him. Paris dug the knife in further, 'causing the gaping wound to begin bleeding savagely. And then, Paris Persphone stood over Preston Grey and watched him die. End-game Evaluation: The moral of this story is, man who make fool of other man get nuts crushed. Memorable Quotes: “Go ahead and shoot then!” - Preston taunts Paris, fully knowing the gun he's holding is fake. Other/Trivia *Preston's looks and part of his personality were inspired by a co-worker of Megami's. Threads The various threads that contained Preston. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Lunch Room Version II: *Friends? What are Friends? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Preston Grey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students